Red Dead Redemption II: Protoype Version
Red Dead Redemption a game that brings back happy memories. I was looking forward for the prequel which released in 2018. I actually have a friend named Morris Bonsterbee who works at Rockstar Games. He's not smart, and he's kind of a fucking creep. He was fired earlier this year for reasons I will soon tell you. One day, we met at a café and he told him he had gotten a prototype copy of the game which he had actually stolen. Although I usally desise stealing. I took it home as I really wanted to play the game. The game was for ps2 which I thought I was rather odd since ps2 was redundant years ago. Anyways, the game case was in mint condition, and on the front was a picture of Arthur Morgan dressed in drag. The case stunk it smelt like rotten meat, and on the back it had pictures of 2 girls 1 cup. I put the disc in, and the ps2 started making moaning noises of a sexual nature. The game started normally with the gang in a shed during a snowstorm, but then it changed to a video of a black guy making chicken and he looked at the camere and said "hey boy where be me chicken." I got sick. I nearly died. Anyways, the game then cut to the scene where Arthur is beating up old Thomas Downes. Downes coughed on Arthur but instead of coughing on his face he coughed on his shirt which freaked me out as Arthur's shirt had a picture of satan on it it made me shit out my intestines, and then I put them back in. Few hours of playing later an old guy throws a rock at my windows... I don't know who the fuck that was to this day but it seemed to happen just as John Marston gets left behind after a train heist. Anyways, forget about dat son, I should mention the graphics were fucking shite and looked horrible. I've seen shits better than this, and even dining room tables more than this you know yeah? The game ended up destroying my ears when Micah came and shot Arthur during the mission where we meet up with the o'driscolls. The gunshot was louder than your mom's fart. The game then showed a clip from the movie Shrek 2 in which Shrek is having dinner with his friends but the weird thing is that the video was in German. I ended up watching the entire film, and it cut back to Arthur's grave Dutch was staring at the grave for 100.000 years. Now I'm old anyway the game then cut to static and showed pictures from Shrek 2. The ps2 then exploded and killed my sex slave. That's not important right now. I complained to my friend who gave me the game, and he said "I never gave you that game." Now I'm in a mental hospital but I think I might be dying as I see something big and bulky like Arthur's meaty cops staring at me. I think I know I'm next. Epilogue: A man named Joesph Barlin was found dead in his room at the californa instuite of mental health. We believed he died from suicide but I think different. We will give you sum more deets when we get them. THIS IS MY FIRST CREEPYPASTA SO DON'T HATE I TRIED REALLY HARD MY FRIENDS TILD HIM I SHOULD GET INTO IT AS MY FRIEND GABE IS A WELL KNOWN AUTHOR WHO WRITEEN JEFF THE KILLER ACTUALLY HE DIDN'T THAT A LIE DONT @ ME THANK YOU FOR READING Category:Trollpasta Category:Vidya games Category:I was an intern at... Category:Sucide Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT